Various compositions are known to be useful as treating agents to provide water repellency or stain release to textile substrates. Many such treating agents are fluorinated polymers and copolymers, or non-fluorinated polymers and copolymers. Non-fluorinated compounds are predominately polyacrylate-based or urethane-based copolymers.
Fluorinated and non-fluorinated surfactants are known to be useful as additives to aqueous systems including architectural coatings for reducing surface tension and/or providing cleanability.
Fluorinated copolymers provide good repellency to water and oil. Various attempts have been made to produce a non-fluorinated water repellent. Non-fluorinated copolymers are known to provide water repellency and optionally stain release to textiles, but are less effective than the fluorinated counterparts.
McBride, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,041, discloses sulfonated allyl end-capped propylene terephthalate polyester oligomers useful for forming soil release agents for ethylene terephthalate fibers and fabrics.